


I Know You Can

by haetppit



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetppit/pseuds/haetppit
Summary: : )
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Know You Can

Kang Dongho likes to believe that he is a simple man with simple pleasures. He likes americano and he likes breads. He likes to write songs and he likes to sing. He likes it even better when he gets to perform the songs he writes with his four members, in a stadium packed with people. He likes it when they attend events and pick up awards, when they get to meet new people working in the same industry as they are. He loves his members a whole lot, even though they can be a pain in the ass. He especially loves his boyfriend, his wonderful, caring boyfriend, and he loves it even more when the said boyfriend cuddles up against him, the warm length of his body against his own, watching a film or sad drama on the television.

However, said boyfriend isn't doing much to help him, right now.

"Come on, Dongho," Minki says from his right, probably clutching that accursed Toys Story DVD. Dongho doesn't even spare him a glance, too busy glaring at Minhyun--beautiful, wonderful, traitorous Minhyun--with all the rage he can muster.

Minhyun just shrugs. That bastard.

"We've watched Spiderman about a hundred times now," Minki continues, oblivious to Dongho trying to murder Minhyun with his eyes, "And Aron hyung said that he hasn't seen Toys Story 4 yet! Can we?"

"It's Aron's own fault then," Dongho bites back, still not taking his eyes off Minhyun. "That movie came out ages ago, why hasn't he watched it?"

It's not actually Aron's fault. It's all Minhyun's fault. His wonderful Minhyun, who's sweet, who's caring, who's lovely, who had the great idea to invite the rest of the boys to lazy date night. To their lazy date night.

The thing is, Dongho is tired. He's just so tired, with all the promo and the interviews and the flying around for their latest mini album, and Dongho was so looking forward to just curling up on the bed with breads in his hands, Minhyun beside him, and an incredibly sad movie playing. Or maybe rewatching Crash Landing Over You series again. However, there is a Minki in his living room, a Jonghyun on his balcony, an Aron in the kitchen, and a Minhyun, who is now setting up the DVD player.

They won't even let him pick the movie to watch. It's horrible.

He makes his way to the couch and lies down on it, ignoring Minki's pleas from where he's seated on the other couch. He closes his eyes, imagining himself to be in a therapist's office, sharing all his problems, because why the fuck not. He's stressed and tired and misses his mum a lot.

"You're being dramatic, Dongho, stop it," He hears Jonghyun's voice and then he feels a throw pillow hit him on the head. He huffs, and lobs it back in the direction it came from, without opening his eyes.

" I'm ready for the movie guys!" He hears Aron's cheerful voice, making his way from out of the kitchen, the clinking of what's probably some soju and beer bottles he found in the kitchen, and then: "What's wrong with Dongho?"

"Nothing," Dongho hears Minhyun say in a soft voice from much closer to him than he previously thought. He feels Minhyun lift his legs from the end of the couch and settle underneath it.

"Dongho, do you want me to make you a cup of coffee?" Minhyun says, in his sweet voice, reaching over to card a hand through his fringe.

Dongho sniffs. "I'm not talking to you." He shoves Minhyun away, but Minhyun just catches his wrist and ignores him; he lies down and shifts so that he's lying behind Dongho, his arms wrapped around Dongho's waist. Usually, Minhyun's the little spoon, has been ever since they start dating, but Dongho is feeling slighted and betrayed tonight, so he thinks Minhyun deserves to be a little uncomfortable.

He feels Minhyun press a kiss to his head from behind and he has to stop himself from smiling. Fucking Minhyun and his charm.

"So can we all just agree on Toys Story 4 now?" Minki's voice breaks him from his temporary bubble of peace and he opens his eyes. Minki's looking at him like a puppy, all bright-eyed and eager to please, and he can feel his resolve crumbling.

"Just shove it in already," Dongho says, and Minhyun snorts from behind him. Minki just brightens up, and scrambles to put the movie in the DVD player, before going back to his seat on the other couch.

"Do you think Minki gets a stiffy when he watches Toys Story?" Dongho wonders, looking at Minki as the opening credits show up on the screen. Minki looks entranced, as if it's his first time seeing the film. Aron is on the floor by his feet, with a beer in hand looking similarly entranced, while Jonghyun is on his phone.

Minhyun, from behind him, giggles, and his arms tighten imperceptibly around Dongho's waist. "Dunno, but I'd rather not find out."

Dongho wriggles exaggeratedly in Minhyun's arms, dislodging them."Still not talking to you, Minhyun."

"Mm, you say that, baby," Minhyun says agreeably, before putting his arms around Dongho again, "But who else would you be talking to?"

Dongho doesn't even dignify that with a response, choosing, instead, to watch Mr Sheriff Woody and Mr Buzz Lightyear talking on the screen.

Minhyun is horrible. Dongho is going to get revenge.

. . .

They all flies to Busan the next day for Asia Artist Awards (AAA). Their management informs them that they have a simple interview right before the awards ceremony. They're divided into two team. There Dongho gets an idea, to do his revenge.

The interviewer, Jason, smiles at them, right before the cameras roll on, and a metaphorical light bulb goes off inside Dongho's head. He's perfect. Well, not as perfect as Minhyun, but enough. He's attractive, attractive enough to drive Minhyun crazy, and he doesn't even think of the consequences of his actions, just decides right then. It's all Minhyun's fault anyway. Dongho should be allowed to have a little fun.

Dongho sits up straighter, flashing him a smile of his own, and Minki eyes him suspiciously from where he's reclined comfortably on the couch. Jonghyun, from his other side, snorts. Dongho doesn't doubt that Jonghyun already knows what he's about to do, because Jonghyun can read him like an open book and his and Dongho's mind often work on the same wavelength. Minki, however, raises an eyebrow, similarly a question and a plea: what are you planning and leave me out of this.

He knows, at this time, Minhyun and Aron will be done with their own interview, and will be sitting in the green room, just waiting. He knows that they're going to broadcast the interview in the small television in the green room, so that Minhyun and Aron can watch. He knows that Minhyun will be watching.

With all this in mind, he leans forward, and when the interview starts, he flirts. Hard.

He licks his lips and enunciates his words, making sure that his mouth curves around the syllables in a way that he knows is irresistible. He also makes sure to keep eye contact, voicing out an eager 'yes' when Jason suggests that they swap outfits. He bats his eyelashes a bit and eagerly answers the questions, and he even teases Jason about his accent and laughs loudly at his jokes.

It's odd and a bit creepy, flirting with someone other than Minhyun, but Dongho is nothing but stubborn. Besides, Jason manages to keep up with him, bantering back like it's as easy as breathing.

Minki, soon enough, manages to catch on, and he sits up and leans forward, the warmth of him against Dongho' body a subtle warning. He ignores him though, keeping his attention focused on Jason, who talks about how he loves composing too.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He jokes, keeping a straight face. He knows he looks a bit suggestive; he's leaning forward, his left hand resting on the top of his left thigh, and he's staring straight into Jason's eyes.

Jason, for his part, takes it into stride. "There's really not," he answers back, "You got anything you think I can't--oh, I'll swallow a freaking pebble." He points to the decorative pebbles on the table, and Dongho laughs because swallowing.

"I'd like to see that," Dongho jokes back, and Minki chimes in on how he, too would like to see that, and it's all laughter and banter up until the interview ends and they're ushered out into another room, where Minhyun and Aron are waiting.

Minhyun does not look pleased.

"What was that," Minhyun asks in a low voice, once Dongho's in ear shot.

"What was what?" Dongho asks brightly, smiling beatifically at him, batting his eyelashes. He definitely doesn't miss the way Minhyun's throat moves as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"You were flirting with the interviewer," Minhyun says and his voice has an underlying sense of urgency, like he thinks Dongho doesn't know or that Dongho did it unconsciously. One of his large hands wrap around Dongho' wrist, pulling him closer.

"I was doing my job, Minhyun, You know, talking, answering his questions, like what we always do in interviews" Dongho answers, affronted, as he lets himself be pulled closer. 

"You were doing more than that," Minhyun answers, his hand tightening where it's holding Dongho's wrist. His other hand moves up to rest on Dongho's waist, and it's hot, the way the warmth of Minhyun's hand seeps through his clothes. It feels like a brand, marking him, letting everyone know that he's Minhyun's and Minhyun's only.

"Well, sometimes, I like to go above and beyond," Dongho shoots back, his voice steady despite the blatant show of possessiveness Minhyun is showing right now. It's silly, the intense effect Minhyun can still have on him, despite them being together for more than five years. He can already feel his skin heating up, responding to the way Minhyun is holding him.

Minhyun sighs, and lets go of his wrist, and placing his hand on his waist, mirroring the other. Dongho is caged in Minhyun's hands. He briefly wonders where the others are; they know better than to disturb Minhyun and Dongho when they're like this, after one too many unfortunate encounters in their dorm.

"Is this about yesterday night? Are you mad?" Minhyun asks, his voice almost sad, as his large hands squeeze Dongho's waist. His brown eyes bore into Dongho's, and his pink lips are turned down, pouting, and how can Dongho stay mad at this boy, honestly.

"No, I'm not, babe. I'm not mad at you for inviting others on our suppose night date" Dongho answers sarcastically, reaching up and running his thumb on Minhyun's cheeks, the mochi cheeks. 

He presses a quick kiss on the corner of Minhyun's mouth, before stepping back, out of Minhyun's reach. Minhyun's pout gets bigger as Dongho straightens out his suit, smoothing out the creases from where Minhyun's hands lay.

"But I'm not just going let you off the hook, either," Dongho says, smirking. Minhyun opens his mouth to say something but before he can, they're being separated, ushered out into the venue.

. . .

The thing is, Dongho would never cheat on Minhyun. Minhyun is his soul mate, his other half, his life partner, and all that. He loves Minhyun with everything that he has, with every fibre of his being, and he's in this for life. He wants to wake up next to Minhyun and bicker with him and kiss him and make him smile for the rest of his life. He's known this, since they were both teenagers with bright eyes and even bigger dreams.

And Minhyun knows this, knows that Dongho would never cheat on him, knows that Dongho is his as much as he is Dongho's, that they're practically made for each other. He knows that they're on the same page--that Dongho would like to marry Minhyun one day, and that they're in this for life. But Minhyun has a possessive streak when it comes to Dongho, and he easily gets jealous. Dongho doesn't really mind, though. It's hot, and it can lead to such great sex. So he's happy.

Dongho wants to push his buttons a little harder today, though, so when they're ushered on the red carpet in front of a gorgeous interviewer, he gets excited.

He gets really excited that Minki pinches him on the side.

The interviewer's name is Ong Seungwoo, and Dongho smiles his prettiest smile when they introduce themselves. He can feel Minhyun staring at him from his spot behind Aron, the creepy stare that makes him look like a cute frog, and it's when the interviewer takes his place beside Minki that Dongho turns to catch Minhyun's eye.

Minhyun looks back at him, his eyes dark, and Dongho just winks at him before turning back to focus on Ong, just as the people behind the camera count down to start the interview.

Dongho chats with Ong the same way he did with Jason earlier, licking his lips, batting his eyelashes and making sure to answer the questions. He can feel Minki's hand on his shoulder, again, a warning not to take this too far. To his left, he can hear Aron whisper something to Minhyun before bursting out into small giggles, and he hears Minhyun quietly giggle back to Aron.

They're laughing at him, Dongho realizes. He resolves to flirt harder.

While Aron is answering a question, Dongho turns and watches Minhyun, who is smiling at the interviewer. It takes him a few minutes to realize that Minhyun is turning on the charm, trying to catch Ong's attention. Dongho watches as Minhyun subtly checks the interviewer out, before looking back at Dongho, a clear challenge in his eyes.

It dawns on Dongho that he's making this into a competition.

And Dongho, well. Dongho can't lose.

He turns his attention back to Ong, who's now talking about the Busan's weather, and Dongho bats his eyelashes.

Ong turns the question to him, and despite Minki trying to step in, he answers the question, complimenting the Busan's weather and talking about how much of a good time they have in Busan. He hears Minhyun try to speak after him, but the Ong turns the microphone to Minki, who rattles off something about Busan's eateries. Dongho doesn't know, nor care. He's too busy trying to maintain eye contact with Ong while licking his lips.

The interview progresses after that, talking about musics and satoori, and Dongho makes sure he's heard, makes sure that Ong's eyes are on him most of the time. He's not losing to Minhyun. He refuses to lose to Minhyun.

It seems he's doing a pretty good job flirting, though, because from the corner of his eye, he can see Minhyun stop smiling, can sense the tension radiating off him. 

The session continues with a simple game where they have to spin a roulette and choose which member relate the most with the chosen keyword. When the wheel lands on "perfect body", Ong looks at Dongho, displaying a small, suggestive smile on his face. And begin to touch and praising Dongho's toned body.

Thats when Minhyun snaps. 

. . .

Before he gets further into the award ceremony, Minhyun grabs his elbow and pulls him into the loo. He shoves Dongho against the wall and presses himself closer, before leaning down and kissing him filthily.

He should've expected this, honestly.

It only takes a moment for Dongho to open up, and Minhyun's tongue delves in almost immediately, exploring the crevices of Dongho' mouth. The kiss is hot, wet, filthy, and erotic, and Minhyun does the thing with his tongue that never fails to make Dongho shiver.

He wraps his arms around Minhyun's neck, pulling at the strands of hair there, and Minhyun lets out a gorgeous sound that Dongho swallows, before biting on Minhyun's bottom lip.

Minhyun pulls back to catch his breath before leaning forward again, this time pressing light kisses on the line of his neck and underneath his jaw. Dongho can feel the way Minhyun wants to mark him up, wants to suck love bites into his skin and underneath his jaw, wants to show the world who Dongho belongs to, and he can't help but moan.

"Later, baby," Minhyun whispers into his skin, and he punctuates this with a soft bite to Dongho' neck. It's both a promise and a warning, and if they don't pull away now, they won't be able to stop until they've both come on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Okay," Dongho murmurs, and Minhyun presses one last kiss to his neck before pulling away, fixing Dongho' suit for him.

. . .

The ceremony is long and boring.

Usually Dongho would be having a lot more fun, but with the way Minhyun looking at him, his eyes dark, his lips a sinful, pink shade, his tongue darting out to wet his lips every few minutes, Dongho finds himself excited for more than the awards they'd be receiving tonight.

The other boys catch on quickly and do everything in their power to distract them, but it doesn't really work. Minhyun's still looking at Dongho like he wants to devour him in front of everyone, and at this point, Dongho' about to let him.

"This is all your fault," Jonghyun whispers to him in the middle of the awards show, when he catches Minhyun and Dongho in the middle of a heated eye exchange.

"I know," Dongho sighs, before tearing his eyes away from Minhyun .

Eventually, the event finishes, and Dongho sighs, before getting up from his seat. He's about to shake the hand of the people in front of him when there's a large hand on his elbow, dragging him quickly out of the venue and into the direction of the waiting car.

"Minhyun, wait," he says, as he tries not to trip or bump into anyone, but Minhyun's not having it, still determinedly pulling him along. They reach the car in record time, and Minhyun all but shoves Dongho into the car, climbing in beside him.

"Hotel please," Minhyun says smoothly, and before Dongho can even blink or open his mouth to (pretend to) protest, Minhyun's got a large hand resting on the top of his thigh.

Dongho swallows and turns to look at Minhyun, and finds him already watching Dongho openly, his eyes glassy, his white teeth biting down on his plump bottom lip. His hand twitches on Dongho's thigh, squeezing it, and Dongho's mouth is suddenly so dry. He licks his lips. Minhyun's eyes darken.

"Fuck," Minhyun groans quietly from beside him, and shifts so he can press his nose under Dongho' jaw. "You are such a tease," he whispers, starting to nip under Dongho's jaw.

"I didn't do anything, Minhyun," Dongho tries to say haughtily, but his voice is unsteady. Minhyun's hand squeezes tighter, and the heat of it spreads quickly throughout his body, until he can feel it from his toes up until the top of his head. "I think you've been turning yourself on again."

"Mmm," Minhyun says, his mouth pressing shapes against Dongho' skin, "Turning myself on, thinking about the things I want to do to you, baby. Thinking about how you look spread out under me, all flushed, full with my cock."

Thankfully, they've arrived at the hotel, and Minhyun wastes no time pulling Dongho into the lobby and inside the elevator. They ride the elevator in silence, practically vibrating with sexual tension.

Minhyun has the key card in his hand the instant they arrive at his suite, quickly unlocking the door. Inside, the room is clean and practically untouched, Minhyun's bags standing unpacked in the lounge area.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Minhyun says, without preamble, turning to look at Dongho. His eyes are dark. His lips are a sinful shade of red and he looks so fucked out, despite them not having started yet. "I'll get the lube and join you in a moment."

Dongho swallows, looks straight into Minhyun's eyes. "But what if I don't want to," he says unsteadily, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Don't get him wrong, he wants to. He really wants to. It's just that, well, he's stubborn.

"Then I'll pick you up and put you on the bed myself," Minhyun answers, stepping closer until he's a breath away from Dongho, and Dongho has to look up to meet his eye. He raises one of his hands and lightly trails it down Dongho's back, until it reaches his arse. He curves his fingers over an arse cheek so he has a handful of flesh, and pulls him closer. "You're tiny, I still can still hold you up and toss you on that bed."

There is a part of Dongho that wants to protest against being called tiny, but he's too distracted by the feel of Minhyun's hand on his arse and the growing hardness in his own trousers.

It's insane, honestly, the effect Minhyun has on him.

"I might just get off the bed again," Dongho says, as Minhyun's other hand joins the first, curving over Dongho' arse like he owns it.

Minhyun's voice is low when he speaks. "Not if I tie you up."

Dongho' breath stutters. Judging by the smug smile on Minhyun's face, he heard it.

It's not like they've never tried this before. On the contrary, they're far from vanilla in bed, experimenting with everything from dildos to anal beads. It's just that, it's been so long since Dongho let Minhyun simply do what he wanted, to just lie back and let Minhyun use him, mark him, claim him, own him. He wants that, to be putty in Minhyun's hands, to let Minhyun rough him up a bit, use him as he needed.

His cock wants that too, if the twitching in his trousers was any indication of it.

"Go," Minhyun says, his voice deep, and Dongho complies almost immediately, walking to the bedroom in almost a daze. He shucks off his shoes and quickly strips off his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. He lies down on the bed, arranging himself on the pillow so that he's comfortable, and so that his cock is immediately visible when Minhyun walks in the door.

Minhyun walks in a few minutes later, lube in hand, and his eyes trace Dongho' exposed body, from his flushed face, to the straining curve of his cock, to where his ankles. Minhyun swallows, and Dongho watches the way his pale throat moves, entranced.

"Did I ever tell you," Minhyun says, his voice almost an octave lower, his eyes on Dongho' cock, "How gorgeous you looked in that suit?"

"It's a shame you told me to take it off," Dongho answers, his voice breathy. He can feel more blood rush to his cock, fattening up from the attention.

"Well, I think you look better without it, though," Minhyun answers, leaning against the doorway, the picture of casual, if not for the way his hand is clenched around the bottle of lube.

"Should've show off my body often, then," Dongho jokes, and Minhyun's eyes flash and he pounces.

"No," Minhyun almost snarls, suddenly on top of Dongho, and mashes their mouths together, hard. One of his hands roam Dongho's upper body, and when he flicks his lover's nipple, Dongho gasps. Minhyun uses that to put his tongue in.

Minhyun tastes like the strawberries they had from the AAA and something else, something distinctly Minhyun. It's a taste that Dongho craves almost all the time. He closes his eyes and chases the taste, his tongue exploring Minhyun's mouth, finding all the hidden crevices he loves.

Minhyun does that thing with his tongue again, and Dongho shivers, his flesh breaking out in goose bumps, despite the warmth of Minhyun on top of him. Minhyun does it again, and again, and Dongho can't help it, he moans loudly.

"Mine," Minhyun growls, biting on Dongho's lower lip as he pulls away. He lets go of it and sits up, so that he's straddling Dongho, and Dongho can feel the thick line of his cock. He pulls his tie off from where it's looped around his neck and leaves it on the bed, before unbuttoning his shirt and his trousers. Dongho watches him, watches the expanse of his chest reveal itself, and Dongho's mouth waters.

Minhyun's gorgeous.

"Give me your hands," Minhyun says, and Dongho offers them up to him without hesitation. He takes both his wrists in one of his large hands, the other picking up the tie from where he'd left it on the bed. He loops the tie around Dongho's wrists, inserting a finger before knotting it so that it's not too tight, and tying it on to the slats of the bed, until Dongho is sufficiently bound.

"You look like a present," Minhyun says happily, when Dongho struggles a bit to test the restraints. "My early birthday present."

" Birthday present? Doesn't it's too early for that Minhyun? But anyway, what are you gonna do with it, then," Dongho asks, wriggling. The tie is too short that he can't flip around, should he want to. Not that he wants to. He doesn't want to stop looking at Minhyun.

"I'm still deciding," Minhyun says, and then he furrows his brows, like it's an incredibly important decision, like it's something that could impact the rest of his life.

"Hurry up, then," Dongho says impatiently, kicking his feet out so it thuds on the bed. He bucks up a bit, trying to get some friction on his cock, but Minhyun stays stubbornly still, straddling him.

"Hmm, maybe," Minhyun says, before leaning down and tracing Dongho' chest tattoo with his tongue. Dongho shivers at the feel of Minhyun's tongue against his overheated skin, and he moans obscenely loud when Minhyun sucks a love bite right below his tattoo.

"Maybe I'll marry my birthday present," Minhyun murmurs into his skin.

There's a pause.

"That was the shittiest proposal ever," Dongho says flatly, despite the loud, sudden thudding of his heart in his ears.

Minhyun pouts at him. "Is that a no?"

"You're such an idiot," Dongho responds, rolling his eyes. Minhyun just continues to pout at him. "I've said 'yes' to the last five times you've asked me to marry you. What makes you think I'm going to say no now?"

"Well, maybe you've changed your mind," Minhyun says, but Dongho can see the happiness in his eyes, the excitement of being assured that Dongho is a sure thing.

"Minhyun," Dongho says, looking straight into Minhyun's eyes. He cannot believe this boy, honestly. "Please just shut up and finger me."

Minhyun complies easily.

He pushes Dongho's legs up and grabs the bottle of lube from where he left it, slicking up his fingers. Dongho grabs onto the tie as he feels Minhyun press a finger into him. Dongho inhales sharply.

"You okay, baby?" Minhyun asks. His finger stops moving.

"It's just cold," he answers, his fingers clenching around the material of the tie. "Keep going."

Minhyun spends another minute opening Dongho up with that finger, before pushing in a second one. Dongho moans loudly as this happens, bucking his hips up as he tries to get Minhyun's fingers, long and thick, deeper into him.

"Another," he hears himself gasp, sweat pouring down from his fringe, his hands struggling against his restraints. His cock is so hard that it's bordering on painful, and Minhyun seems to be taking his time, sliding his two fingers in and out of his hole. "Gimme another finger."

Minhyun just hums in response and presses a third finger into Dongho, and his long fingers brush Dongho' prostate immediately, making Dongho moan even louder.

"Want your cock now," Dongho says, after a few minutes of Minhyun grazing his fingers on Dongho's prostate.

"What's the magic word?" Minhyun teases, still sliding his fingers in and out of Dongho' rim.

This kid. Honestly. Dongho' going to strangle him, one day.

"Oh fuck you," Dongho says, annoyed and irritated and horny beyond belief. "If you don't fuck me right this moment I'm going to leave and find a different person to give me what I need."

He's not really, but it's worth it for the instant change in Minhyun's demeanour. Minhyun growls almost immediately, his possessive streak rearing his head, and it's not long until Dongho feels the head of Minhyun's cock pushing against his rim, with Minhyun sucking love bites on his neck.

It burns the slightest bit as Minhyun pushes it inside him, and Dongho whines, his thoughts getting lost in the mixing sensation of pain and pleasure. It takes him a moment to realize that Minhyun's speaking into his neck, a jumble of words that Dongho has to concentrate in order to understand.

"--mine," Minhyun's saying, as the length of his cock disappears further into Dongho. "You're mine, Dongho, all mine, and I don't fucking share--" he snarls that last word, bottoming out, and Dongho moans loudly as he feels the head of Minhyun's cock brush his prostate.

"You okay?" Minhyun's asking, keeping still, letting Dongho adjust to the size of his cock. His fingers are digging into Dongho's hips, probably leaving fingertip-shaped bruises.

"Yeah," Dongho says breathlessly. "Min-- minhyun, move."

Minhyun immediately starts fucking him with deep, fast thrusts, and Dongho's fingers tighten against the tie. He throws his head back and moans loudly, and Minhyun attacks his neck, sucking and biting and kissing, all while murmuring words into Dongho's skin.

"Gonna mark you up," he's saying, mumbling it into the skin on Dongho's neck, "Then I'm gonna marry you, so everyone knows you're mine."

"Yeah," Dongho moans, hooking his ankles behind Minhyun. "Minh-- minhyun, yeah."

"I'm gonna marry the fuck out of you, baby," Minhyun says, in between moans. "So that no other man can look at you without knowing your mine," his cock slams into Dongho's prostate and Dongho cries out, arching up.

"--Pretty Dongho, my tiny, cute Dongho, the cutest boy in all the world, and he's all mine," Minhyun's hitting his prostate almost relentlessly now, and Dongho can do nothing but hold on to his restraints and let Minhyun use him. "You drive me fucking wild, you know that, you always drive me fucking wild, I can't control myself around you--" Minhyun lets out a guttural groan, and starts fucking into Dongho faster.

"Minhyun," Dongho moans loudly, and then one of Minhyun's large hands is wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it isn't long until Dongho's crying out, coming on his stomach.

Minhyun fucks him through his orgasm, still mumbling words into Dongho's neck, and it isn't until Dongho whispers, "My beautiful boy," in Minhyun's hair and clenches around him that Minhyun cries out and comes, spilling into Dongho, filling with him come.

Minhyun collapses against him and stays there a few minutes, pressing Dongho into the mattress. It's only when his phone chimes with a text and Dongho shifts underneath him does he groan and pull out.

"You alright?" He asks, hovering above Dongho, eyes glassy and lips puffy.

"Yeah," Dongho says, and Minhyun leans down to kiss him, a quick peck, before straddling him and untying the knots. Dongho's wrists come out chafed, and Minhyun presses a kiss to them before quickly going to the bathroom and coming back with a flannel and a bottle of complementary hotel lotion.

He cleans Dongho up with the flannel as efficiently as he can, before rubbing lotion into his wrists. Dongho just snuggles into the bed, feeling fucked out, sated and sleepy.

"I'm gonna get you some water, okay baby?"

"Mmkay," Dongho says into the pillow as Minhyun quickly goes outside to fetch a bottle of water from the mini bar. He makes Dongho sit up and drink some water, before placing it on the night stand and lying down beside Dongho, pulling the covers out from under them.

"Oh," Dongho says, his face still in the pillow. "Can you get my phone?"

"Sure, babe," Minhyun answers before leaning over and picking Dongho' pants up from the floor, easily extracting Dongho' phone from the pocket. He hands it over to Dongho, who unlocks it and squints at the screen.

It's a text from Minki.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up i'm going to leave the band" - Choi Minki

Dongho just yawns and places the phone on the night table, before snuggling up next to Minhyun. He lays his head on Minhyun's chest, listening to the steady thump-thump-thump of Minhyun's heartbeat.

It's nice. He loves his boy so much.

"I love you, Minhyun," he says into Minhyun's chest. Minhyun has such a nice chest. All pale and Dongho wants to lick it. Not tonight, though. He's tired tonight.

He feels Minhyun press a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you too, baby," Minhyun says into his hair. "I'll marry the fuck out of you one day."

"You should," Dongho says agreeably, before pressing his nose into Minhyun's chest. He feels so fucked out and stretched, and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. "Sleep?"

Minhyun simply hums in reply and tightens his arm around Dongho.

It's only when Dongho' drifting off, close to the edge of sleep, that a thought wakes him up, enough to shake Minhyun awake.

"Minhyun"

"What is it, Dongho?" Dongho feels the vibrations from his chest, and he giggles a bit.

"I'm not tiny," he mumbles into Minhyun's chest, and he hears Minhyun hum in acknowledgement.

"I'm serious," he says, still mumbling into Minhyun's chest. "I'm not tiny. I could beat you up."

There's a pause, and Dongho holds his breath. He's barely counted to five when he hears Minhyun sigh, his arm tightening around Dongho.

"I know you can."


End file.
